


Those Uneventful Spring Days

by kampix



Series: Cutscenes That might Have Been [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cherish her, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Player, Granny is precious, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kampix/pseuds/kampix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first purple tulip you've seen this season and you know exactly who you want to give it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Uneventful Spring Days

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing I have to say about this is that I positively adore Granny. So there you go.

It was one of those warm and sunny spring days. The kind where flower petals could be seen fluttering with the gentle breeze and the townsfolk would gather together in the village's square.

You'd watered the crops early in the morning, as you always did, and had let the animals graze outside of their enclosure (obviously you'd also given each of them a cuddle before leaving, you were quite fond of them after all).

Your crops hadn't yielded a lot today, but you did get quite a few lovely tulips. Two of them were of a vibrant yellow, there were also a couple of red ones and the last one was of a soft purple. You instantly knew exactly who you'd give this one to.

So, with half the day gone by already and no real plan in mind for the rest of it, you set off to accomplish this small task and headed straight for the center of town. You knew the person you were looking for would be there.

And there they were, right on time. You approached with a skip in your step, flower in hand, and handed it over to Evelyn, once you stood next to her. She gasped, delighted.

"This is lovely, thank you. I'll prepare a nice vase for it when I get home."

You smiled at the old lady. The gratitude and happiness you could see sparkling in her eyes as smelled the tulip's sweet aroma made it worth every effort you'd given while caring for the flower.

You decided to keep her company for a bit longer. Listening to the bit and pieces of stories people decided to share with you always did put you in a good mood.

"You know, when I was still a little girl," Evelyn begun. You particularly enjoyed those types of stories and listened closely. 

"sometimes, during warm spring evenings, my family and I would go in the field near the house. There were always so many flowers in that field; just like these ones," she indicated the floral arrangement she'd been watering with care. "My favorites were always the tulips. They have such a wonderful smell, don't you think?" You nodded. You liked them too.

"My siblings and I would play by the river, while my father and my mother set up supper on a large plaid tablecloth. Then, we would light candles and eat together as we gazed towards the sky and counted the stars."

Granny ended her story, eyes lost in the past, a nostalgic smile showing up on her face. She soon realised you were still by her side and seemed a bit embarassed to have forgotten your presence.

"Oh, but look at me talking about the past, while the present flies by. I still have some flowers to water today and I wouldn't want to keep you from your duties either. I imagine living on a farm is a lot of work."

She smiled and shoo'd you away gently. "Go on dear, you shouldn't neglect work just to hear an old lady rambling."

Well, you did walk away, but you now had a new task in mind...

You immediately went to see George, telling him all about this plan and hoping he'd join in. Fortunately, it only took a little bit of persuasion before he agreed and so you were soon setting off to find what you needed for this to work.

You'd finally set everything up as the clock indicated 7:30pm and you truly hoped it would all go according to plan. George was supposed to arrive with Evelyn in a few moments and, while it was only for the two of them, you couldn't help but hide behind a bush to see Granny's reaction upon her arrival.

You were standing close to the bench located near the town's square. There, in front of said bench, now stood a small table (Alex had helped you move it). On the plaid tablecloth that covered it were arranged two sets of silverware as well as a small basket of food. A small vase that held a single purple tulip stood in the middle of the table while a soft glow emanated from a few well placed candles and illuminated the scene.

To the sound of crickets, that of chatter and rolling wheels was suddenly added. You made sure you were out of sight before peering through the branches of your cover.

As George and Evelyn rounded the corner, you saw the old lady's face light up the dark brighter than the candlelight. She gave her husband a peck on the cheek and, hand in hand, they went to sit at the small table.

You looked away, warmth and contentment filling your body and retreated silently, leaving them with eachother as you strode slowly towards home under the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Who knows, I might end up writing more small one-shots like this one (though probably with varying characters) if people like it. Well, I might end up writing them anyway.


End file.
